


Lady of Old

by ElzaCBoe



Series: Lady Fate [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Nicknames, Waiting, We meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another meeting, but this one was not left to chance. Two people meet again and the bond between them strengthens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Buffy or West Wing belong to me and I returned everybody to their rightful places.  
> And lots of love to my beta Venea Taur.  
> Enjoy.

[](http://s1284.photobucket.com/user/ElzaCBoe/media/LF_zps4f306cd1.jpg.html)

He was sitting in the same bar that he sat since the President fired him again. He still drank the same drinks, but there was less bitterness in him, less hate for the world.

The President signed his pardon.

He never expected that to happen. Hell, he didn’t even petition for it. It was nice knowing that the president didn’t want him to go to prison. That was something at least.

He was sitting here, drinking and waiting. He knew it was stupid, but he hoped he would meet her again. The woman that was constantly on his mind. The woman that changed him, if just a little, in only one night.

He wasn’t her type. She even told him that the next morning. She liked her men tall, dark, strong. It was ok at that time, though. His near future entailed jail and that wasn’t something any woman needed.

But now…

Now he wondered what could have been, if he said something else instead of goodbye. Would she have spent time with him? Came back from England for him?

Probably not, but he could dream.

He was smart enough to know that his prime has already passed him, that there wasn’t much he could offer any woman. And he still had Huck and Molly. That was enough for him. That and his job. Or his possible future job.

Since his pardon, he had gotten quite a few offers in the private sector, but the tenure at Columbia University was the most tempting. The chance to teach and mold younger generations, that will someday govern this county, appealed to him. He could show them how important it is to stay true to your values, to fight for what they thought was right.

“Is this seat taken?”

The smooth and unexpectedly familiar voice startled him. After nearly six months she looked surprisingly different. Her long hair was cut to shoulder length. Her once vibrating green eyes looked tired and her smile was sadder than what he remembered.

“I didn’t think I would see you ever again, Elizabeth.” Yes, he looked into who she was. He was somewhat relieved when he discovered that Buffy was just a nickname. It may have suited her, but he felt ridiculous saying it out loud.

She grimaced at him and set down. “It’s Buffy. Seriously, I hate that name.” She didn’t ask how he found out; probably because she knew being a foreign dignitary brought a certain level of publicity.

“Sorry, but I’m not calling you that.” The name was meant for a girl that didn’t have anything better to do in her life, than shop, drink with the girlfriends and gossip. She may do that on occasion, she was a woman after all, but it didn’t define her. She was much more than just that, much more than just Buffy.

She raised her left brow, a warning sign, to choose words wisely. “And what’s wrong with Buffy?”

He was a smart man. And he was married once. He knew what things not to say. “Nothing’s wrong with that name, but I don’t think it suits you that much. It’s too simple for a woman of your magnitude.”

She blushed, but didn’t relent. “So then we are in an impasse.”

That didn’t mean she wouldn’t be tempted with something else. Just not Elizabeth. “I’m prepared to compromise. What about Lizzie?” The name reminded him of the women of old. The strong-willed mothers that protected and cared for their families while the men battled their differences on the battlefields. She would have been the fiercest of them all, he was sure. She had that fire in her.

She considered the offered name for a minute and then nodded. “I can live with that. But no more Elizabeth, Mister, or we are going to have some serious problems.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Miss Lizzie.” Now all he was missing was a cowboy hat, some boots and a gun.

She made a stern face that was thwarted by the pout. “And no Miss.”

He smiled into his beer. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Toby!”

The night was suddenly taking a turn for the better. Maybe he wouldn’t need to wonder anymore, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Elizabeth isn’t really Buffy’s name, but bear with me here. I didn’t see Toby using her name so I needed a nickname that he would be comfortable with hence the change of Buffy’s name. There is just more to work with Elizabeth then Buffy.


End file.
